El Lugar Correcto,  Dirección Equivocada
by Ofe Lovegood
Summary: Mini historia romantica de Valeria, una chica ilusionada con uno de los inigualables Gemelos Weasley. Ocurre en el tercer libro, aunque eso no importa mucho. Los personajes perteneces a JK Rowling. *Terminado*
1. 01 La Cita

**Todos los personajes son creación de JK Rowling, excepto Valeria, el personaje cambio de nombre dedicado a una lectora que ama con locura a Fred y George. **

Valeria Berlix, una estudiante de Hogwarts de la casa de Ravenclaw, siempre ha sido una chica seria y pero de carácter amigable; ahora se siente atraída por un Gryffindor, se ha dado cuenta que a él no le es indiferente, así que ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

Los Gemelos Weasley causan revuelo en el Colegio con sus bromas y sus artículos a la venta, traen a todo Hogwarts de cabeza pero también crean emociones en las estudiantes.

Esta es una mini historia, así que tendrá pocos capítulos, pero con todo cariño a los personajes que son de mis favoritos en la saga, aparte de Severus Snape.

Advertencia. Historia demasiado cursi, para algunas personas

Este fue mi primer fic... sean compasivas. :)

**Valeria citó al chico que le gusta para decirle lo que siente por él, ahora, justo antes de que se encuentren, los nervios la hacen dudar.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Cita <strong>

No sé que estaba pensando, estoy loca, ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Porqué lo hice? aún es temprano, si me voy ahora, pensará que no llegue y se marchará, no pasara que me tache de cobarde o de bromista.

No sé cómo pude siquiera decirle que quería hablar con él, de darle ese mensaje y decírselo sin darle tiempo para contestar, solo lo cite aquí y le di a entender que me gusta; pero tenía que hacerlo, pues, al parecer él no se daba cuenta.

Cielos ya casi es hora, siento que hormigas pasaran por mis manos, apenas si puedo respirar, creo que la sangre no llega a mi cerebro, si sigo así, me voy a desmayar antes de que llegue.

¡Por todos los magos! ¿Donde está? ¿Se arrepentiría? me tomaría como una boba, eso es lo más seguro, solo un minuto más y me retiro, no pienso esperarlo eternamente y con este frío. ¡Rayos! el frío es lo de menos, creo que me duele la cabeza, siento el estomago al revés; no puedo más pediré una cerveza de mantequilla o una bebida de vainilla.

Jamás pensé que sería tan difícil el confesarle a un chico tus verdaderos sentimientos, desde hace tiempo que lo veía de una forma diferente, al principio pensé que solo era por la fama de bromista y por todas las ocurrencias que tienen él y su hermano.

Al inicio del año empecé a fijarme en él; ¿ Que pensara de mi? yo no soy así, soy más bien una chica muy seria y pocas veces hemos hablado a solas, de hecho creo que nunca hemos hablado a solas, siempre hablamos todo el grupo o con las chicas, traté varias veces de llamar su atención y nada funcionó, eso y que todo lo toma a broma, no puedo creer que ninguna pudiera hablar con él tuve que ir yo personalmente y durante la clase de Pociones a darle el recado, me costó 10 puntos, pero pude entregarle el mensaje sin que Snape lo notara.

¡Pero George! ¡Pude darle el mensaje a George! Al menos logré llamar su atención un momento, se sonrojó cuando le dije que quería hablar con él a solas de algo importante para mí, y me miro sonriendo, y justo cuando leía el mensaje y estaba a punto de contestarme cuando el profesor notó que no estaba en mi lugar, al momento en que me ordenó regresar a mi asiento lo vi serio, supongo que por la impresión de ser descubiertos.

- Señorita Berlix, su lugar no es con el Señor Weasley, haga el favor de regresar a su asiento, 10 puntos menos para Ravenclaw!

Solo pudimos fijar el lugar exacto y la hora, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, ya pasaron cinco minutos, no sé cómo voy a empezar ¿De qué hablaremos? ¿Los cromos?, ¿las ranas de chocolate?, ¿el clima? ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Que haré? no podre soportar tal vergüenza y darle la cara a diario en el Colegio, no eso no. No puede ser...

Aquí viene, es él, ya entró a las tres escobas, ya no tengo escapatoria es ahora o nunca, lo veo aproximarse a mí y siento que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho. Tonta, corre, aun puede tomarte como una estúpida bromista, vamos antes de que te salude...

- ¡Buenas Tardes George!

* * *

><p>Espero sea de su agrado este fic, son pocos capitulos, historia rapida, sin misterio ni nada que descubrir.<p>

Ayyy no tengo perdon, lo se, lo se no tengo cara para subir esta historia teniendo la otra en pausa... pero mientras regresan los capitulos subire este fic a peticion de **Le reve de l'arlequin** a quien esta dedicado y tambien a **Lisscandy **:D


	2. 02 Debe ser una Broma

Hola aqui el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña historia.

Espero les guste.

**Lo que una probable carta de amor puede causar al destinatario y las dudas que llevan a este a la cita**

* * *

><p><strong>Debe ser una broma.<strong>

_Hola George:_

_Sabes, desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algo personal, exactamente desde el último partido de Quidditch cuando te acercaste a mí, pero no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo después._

_Es algo muy importante y especial para mí, quisiera que fuera en otro lugar, no en el Colegio, pudiéramos vernos este sábado en Hogsmeade, solo indícame el lugar exacto y la hora en que podrás._

_Te estaré esperando._

_Valeria Berlix_

El chico pelirrojo leyó la nota, y cautelosa mente la guardó en su túnica, teniendo cuidado de que su profesor no lo descubriera, ya había sorprendido a su amiga y acababa de quitarle puntos a la casa de Ravenclaw, pero estaba confundido, por un momento pensó que sería una broma de sus compañeros, y rápidamente miro a su alrededor esperando burlas y risas de ellos, o al menos de la chica y sus amigas, observó también a su gemelo, quien al notarlo le hizo un gesto de pregunta, él negó con la cabeza y después volteo a ver a Valeria, esperaba alguna reacción que le indicara que se trataba de una broma. No podía creer que aquella chica, compañera suya de varios años se prestara a esos "juegos", Aun así, le indicó en voz baja lo que requería el mensaje.

— Mañana en Las tres escobas, a las cinco…

Las clases terminaron y siguieron con los entrenamientos, tomaron los pedidos de los estudiantes más jóvenes de sus productos, dulces y bromas, pero la dichosa carta le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no dejaba de pensar en su compañera, aun en la cena estuvo pensativo y la observaba de repente entre los estudiantes, ella también lo buscaba con la mirada y en varias ocasiones encontraron su objetivo al mismo tiempo, ella se ruborizaba cada vez que esto ocurría. También las chicas que se encontraban cerca de ella se veían emocionadas, pero ninguna le dirigió la palabra o hizo algún anuncio referente al tema.

Hasta ahora nadie me ha hecho burla, tampoco es obra de Ron — Pensó el chico — Ya estarían todos muy divertidos.

— Pero, nadie sabía lo del partido… — murmuró — Entonces es verdad, pero, ¿Que ocurre con ella?

— ¡En fin, mañana lo sabremos! — dijo en voz alta

— ¿Decías? — preguntó Harry

— Nada… hablaba conmigo mismo. — dicho esto tomo su cena con toda tranquilidad.

El día paso de lo más normal, después de cumplir con algunas tareas impuestas por la Profesora McGonagall y surtir algunos pedidos de sus compañeros vía lechuza, tras un interrogatorio de sus hermanos se preparó y salió a Hogsmeade a encontrarse con su compañera.

La nieve aun cubría todo a su paso, lo que dificultó el camino y acceso a las tres escobas, esto haría que llegara unos minutos después de lo acordado; al entrar la vio en una mesa un poco alejada de las demás, y conforme se iba acercando noto a Valeria muy nerviosa, llamo su atención que la chica volteaba a todas partes, como si quisiera escapar o encontrar a alguien, entonces pensó que alguien los podría estar observando.

Después de todo, si podría ser una broma— pensó — ya veremos si es verdad, pero esto está bastante raro.

Bien, aquí vamos, si esto es una broma tendré que felicitarla, después de todo mantuvo mi mente en ella todo el día — pensó — y si no lo es, será algo muy confuso.

— ¡Hola Valeria! — Dicho esto se sentó frente a ella.

— ¡Buenas tardes George! — dijo la chica bastante nerviosa, estaba roja como un tomate, lo que a él le causo gracia.

— ¿Sabes algo? — Empezó a conversar el chico — Creo que eres la única persona que me saluda en esa forma, y no es que este mal, solo que, es algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado… ¡Vaya! tal vez sea por la impresión o por la gran personalidad que poseo, sabes la gente a veces con tanta emoción olvida cosas hasta el lugar donde esta, el día que es y cosas así, que no tienen importancia, creo que me entiendes ¿verdad? Pero que grosero soy, dime, ¿Gustas alguna bebida? ¿Quieres que pida algo de comer? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

— ¿Cómo dices? — Preguntó la chica totalmente confundida y más nerviosa que antes — ¡No te entiendo! Es decir, yo no…

— Claro que tonto soy, si ya estas tomando algo, yo pediré una cerveza de mantequilla, espera un momento.

Ella suspiró angustiada, parecía que él quería relajar el momento y que ella se soltara, pero había conseguido lo contrario con las cosas que decía.

— Aun podría salir corriendo — dijo en voz baja — pero sería una total grosería, se ve tranquilo, espero que sea sincero pase lo que pase.

El chico llego con su bebida en una mano y un tazón con golosinas en la otra, se sentó de nuevo frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos, esperaba que ella hablara, pero al pasar un instante en silencio fue él quien hablo.

— Y bien pequeña… dime, ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? — preguntó con toda tranquilidad.

— Mencionaste que era algo importante, pero como comprenderás estoy confundido por la forma en que manejaste este asunto. Porque… Si es conmigo el asunto ¿No?

* * *

><p>Queria aclarar algo antes, pero no disfrutarian el capitulo y el detalle,<p>

Me he tomado algunas "licencias" creo qe asi le dicen, recordando que es solo mi version.

- Por ejemplo la clase de Snape estan Gryffindor y Ravenclaw; cuando normalmente es con Slytherin con quein toman esa clase, pero, no recuerdo si tambien los del grado de los gemelos estan con ellos de compañeros o si tienen el mismo horario de clases que Harry y amigos.

- Aqui desde este año los gemelos inician su "negocio" y sus pedidos de bromas.

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^**


	3. 03 No es una Broma

Hola!

Si, dije que continuariamos el martes, pero sera mejor el dia de hoy; como esta historia es corta, es mejor no hacer tanta emcion como diria mi abuelita.

Asi que aqui tienen el capítulo.

**Valeria trata de explicar su sentimientos pero es mas dificil de lo que imagino y su acompañante no lo hace mas facil.**

* * *

><p><strong>No es una Broma <strong>

Su compañera ya había llamado su atención desde hacia algunas semanas, cuando él cumplía un castigo impuesto por la Profesora McGonagall, Valeria tenía un proyecto que Minerva revisaba cada semana y coincidía con el día del castigo, a veces salía por un momento, él aprovechaba para hacerle preguntas desde su lugar sobre las tareas asignadas y ella le respondía; en un par de ocasiones le lanzó algunas golosinas para los tipos que se pasen de listos o las serpientes venenosas "por si acaso" le decía.

Levantando una ceja en forma inquisidora esperaba que empezara a hablar, estaba ruborizada, comprendió que la estaba intimidando, tomo un semblante más relajado y después de dar un trago a su bebida la miró nuevamente. Notó su mirada algo confundida y emocionada a la vez y de cierta forma le gustó como lo veía.

— Vamos pequeña, habla, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes mal? Si estas incomoda podemos ir a otro lugar. Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día — dijo él, con un tono cansado.

— ¡No, discúlpame, estoy nerviosa es todo! — tomo aire y mirando al chico comenzó a hablar.

— George, quiero que me entiendas, esto no es algo que yo haga todos los días, nunca en la vida lo había hecho y es muy difícil, no sé cómo me atreví, pero... no podía seguir callando; como te mencione en el mensaje desde hace tiempo quería hablar contigo, pero no me atrevía, y por eso te cite aquí para decirte... para, decirte que yo... yo...

— Para decirme que... — Preguntó el chico algo molesto.

— ¡Para decirte que tú me gustas!

Lo último lo dijo en voz alta levantándose de su asiento, esto llamó la atención de las personas que estaban en el lugar, Valeria se ruborizó de inmediato y mirando a todos lados tomo asiento lo más rápido que pudo tratando de esconderse de alguna manera tras su acompañante.

— ¡Tú me gustas mucho George! — dijo en un tono que el chico apenas escucho.

— Muy bien, ya me queda claro ¡Uff! de hecho, creo que ya nos quedo claro a todos los presentes — le sonrió y guiñó un ojo — tienes suerte de que no hay nadie del Colegio o esta noticia iría directo al Profeta y mañana seria un escándalo.

— Dime lo que quieras, yo solo quería que lo supieras y tal vez — alejó la mirada de él — saber si...

— ¿Saber si yo correspondería?

— Si, algo así...

Valeria esperaba una respuesta, él estaba pensativo, quiso hablar y no pudo, se veía serio y cansado; hasta algo molesto, de nuevo intento hablar, dio un suspiro y la miro de nuevo. Era una chica de estatura más bien pequeña delgada y de tez blanca, eso ya lo sabía pero ahora la contemplaba a detalle, llevaba puestos jeans blancos con un abrigo color camello al igual que las botas, bajo el abrigo se alcanzaba a ver un suéter oscuro y una bufanda blanca, la cual ya se había quitado después de haber dicho que le gustaba y todos se dieran cuenta, su pelo castaño lo traía ligeramente recogido en una cola, hasta ahora no la había visto así tan cerca.

— Hoy te ves muy bonita ¿Sabias? — ella sonrió y bajo la mirada, de nuevo se sonrojó.

— Te diré algo pequeña, — dijo en tono serio — y te lo diré porque eres muy valiente al venir aquí y decirme estas cosas; lo que me dices es algo serio y yo intentare comportarme a la altura. En este momento no soy el papanatas que tienes como compañero de clase, no pretendo ser grosero ni hacerte sentir mal, pero espero ser sincero y puedas entenderme; también espero que no me juzgues antes de tiempo, estoy muy confundido, y veo que tu también lo estas, y quisiera saber un par de cosas antes de continuar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Si, por supuesto, pregunta lo que quieras.

— Bien, para empezar dime ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi? — pregunto con tono amable — dime que es lo que te gusta y porque.

— ¿Cómo? Yo, no sé, yo... George. — no sabía cómo continuar.

— Muy bien lo haré más fácil. — dijo el chico — Veamos, dime como llegaste a esa conclusión, nosotros casi no convivimos; por favor dímelo y todo será más sencillo para los dos. No habrías tenido el valor de decírmelo si no hubiera una razón poderosa, alguna esperanza o una señal... si eso ¿Has visto alguna señal de mi parte? ¿Cómo empezó esto? Yo sé que mi personalidad y mi atractivo son impresionantes, y ¡Por Merlín! en partida doble, soy un gran jugador y muy famoso por supuesto, bueno, también mi hermano, pero, por lo mismo que es lo que te llama la atención.

Por un momento pensó que se estaba burlando de ella, o acaso era de esos tipos que se pavonean de galanes irresistibles, ¡No! Él no era de esa manera, así que comenzó a hablar.

— Hasta ahora has tenido detalles conmigo, han sido solo instantes pero por momentos creí... que podía ser mutuo. En el partido contra Huffplepuff te acercaste a mi justo cuando entraban y al terminar el partido me invitaste a la celebración por su victoria ¿Recuerdas? — El afirmo con la cabeza — en los otros partidos de Ravenclaw aun cuando no jugabas, te has sentado junto a mí, aquí en este mismo lugar, cuando estoy con las chicas me has saludado, lo he pasado bien en esos momentos y creí que tu también.

— ¡Y así es! — dijo con entusiasmo — ¡Lo que dices es verdad!

— Te confieso que el día que te entregue el mensaje —continuó ya un poco más relajada — Las chicas no sabían nada de esto, solo después que Snape se dio cuenta, fue que les dije, algunas no lo aprobaron, y me aconsejaron que no viniera. Kitty me advirtió que tal vez tú no pensarías igual que yo, y Marie me animó a continuar.

— Dime, — le dijo con un tono suave — Entonces ¿Porque viniste, aun cuando no sabias lo que iba a pasar? ¿Qué te hizo llegar hasta aquí?

— Recordé el último partido entre nuestras casas, al final cuando ya todos se habían retirado, te acercaste a mí, de no ser por Hagrid...

— Si, lo recuerdo — el chico se sonrojó — ¿Es todo?

— ¡¿Es todo? — dijo ella algo desesperada — ¿Cómo que si es todo? Hemos convivido en un salón de clases varios años, me conoces, no a fondo pero sabes cómo soy, vengo aquí a decirte lo que siento y tú me preguntas que si es todo... Claro que hay otros momentos en los que he pensado que me correspondes...

— ¿Como cuando? — preguntó él, más interesado.

— ¡George Weasley! ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Esto ya es demasiado... — Ella cambio su tono de voz — Empiezo a creer que te estás burlando de mi y que todo este interrogatorio es una diversión para ti. Yo ya te dije lo que tenía que decir, si no hay nada más que agregar, creo que debo irme, no pienso caer en tus bromas o ser el conejillo de indias de un juego como los que haces con Fred.

— ¡Exacto! A eso me refiero, — ella lo miraba desconcertada — Es decir, Tú me conoces poco y también a mi hermano, solo hacemos bromas y molestamos a los profesores, no creo que eso sea lo que te guste de un chico.

— Mira, te diré lo que pasa — dijo el chico — esto será difícil pero espero que lo entiendas.

— ¿Hay alguien más? — lo interrumpió la chica — ¿Tienes Novia? ¡Es eso!

— Bueno yo, no, si pero yo no... Fred, yo ...

— ¡Oh! Ya veo... Fred, es una sucia broma tuya y de tu hermano, debiste decirme que no sentías lo mismo y me hubiera retirado, no tenias porque meter a Fred en esto. Quería que fueras sincero conmigo...

— ¡Tranquila! , espera olvídate de Fred, en este momento estamos hablando de George Weasley, luego pasamos a Fred ¿Te parece?

— Mira pequeña, escúchame con atención — se levanto de su lugar y se sentó junto a ella, evitando así que saliera del lugar.

— ¡Esto no puede ser!, seré sincero contigo como me lo pides y te explicare porque.

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces nos vemos el miercoles.<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^**


	4. 04 ¿Quién esta Confundido?

Saludos a todas, muchas gracias por leer este fic, y por comentar tambien, sus comentarios , sugerencia o lo que sea es bienvenido. Gracias a **Le reve de l'arlequin **

Ya se acerca el final, no es una historia complicada como pueden leer, pero son cosas que ocurren a veces a esa edad. Espero sea del agrado de la comunidad Fred George...

**Confusión, un paseo por Hogesmeade y mas confusión. El amor es confuso a cualquier edad**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién está confundido? <strong>

Resultaba muy incomodo seguir en ese lugar, Valeria se quedó callada por las últimas palabras de su amigo — ¡Esto no puede ser! — Había dicho él y esperaba la explicación. Después de terminar su bebida, pidió otra cerveza de mantequilla y le preguntó si quería tomar algo más, ella se negó.

— Valeria, esto es complicado, créeme, al principio pensé que era una broma, pero veo que todo está mal, no sé qué te ocurrió en verdad, cómo pudiste pensar que yo…

— ¡Por favor George! — Lo interrumpió la chica con la mirada baja y triste — Mejor déjalo así, para que seguir con explicaciones, es mejor que nos retiremos y dejemos esto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— No te entiendo — la miró y suspiró — quiero explicarte, si me das un momento, yo soy el que ahora quiere hablar. Sé que solo digo tonterías en clases, pero también tengo mis ratos de cordura, que no son muchos por cierto, a veces mi madre me dice que todo es un juego para mí.

— ¡Creo que no estamos hablando de eso! tú me querías explicar algo y empiezas a hablar de tu madre — dijo ella algo desesperada — Y ahora solo perdemos tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo? — sonrió negaba con la cabeza — Linda, tiempo hay de sobra, ¿Porqué detenerse a pensar en el tiempo? Mañana no hay clases así que tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Yo ya perdí mucho tiempo al venir aquí y cuando trate de llamar tu atención — él se acercó más y ella se cruzó de brazos volteando el cuerpo en otra dirección.

— ¿Cómo es eso? Digo, recuérdame lo que pasó.

—Ahora no lo recuerdas… — se volvió de nuevo a hacia él — asistí a la celebración de Gryffindor y me ignoraste después de haberme invitado; y en ocasiones también lo haces.

— Ya veo — Se acercó un poco más a ella y le tomó la mano — Mira pequeña, tu eres una chica muy linda, inteligente… algo extraña y despistada, pero me queda claro que tienes nobles sentimientos y un buen gusto por los hombres… pero.

— ¡Pero no soy para George Weasley verdad!

— ¡Exacto! — Ella se soltó de su mano, pero él la tomo de nuevo — No lo eres, tu eres especial y no quisiera que nadie te lastimara.

— Tú mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad, que se interese por ti y por todo lo que eres…

— Si ya vi que ese no eres Tú… mira, esto es muy incomodo para los dos, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que nos castiguen.

— Quieres decir que te castiguen por mi culpa ¿No?

— Si como digas.

— Esta bien nos vamos pero si me dejas acompañarte… — con una mirada suplicante juntó las manos en señal de suplica. — Anda, llévame contigo.

— Si pero por favor ya vámonos — dicho esto, la dejó pasar.

— Espérame un momento y nos vamos.

Solo pagó y regresó con ella, que estaba casi en la salida del lugar, estaba dando vueltas en un pequeño espacio de nuevo nerviosa, casi parecía que hablaba sola. — ¡Ahora sí, salgamos de aquí!

Al salir el se dirigió al camino que los llevaría al colegio, pero ella se separó de él, rumbo al pueblo.

— Hey, que ocurre pensé que querías ir al Colegio

— Si quieres puedes irte, yo voy a Honeydukes — Dijo sin detenerse.

— ¡Esta niña! — Murmuró y le dio alcance — ¡Que curioso! yo también voy para allá, así que te acompaño; y también podríamos ir a Zonko, creo que tienen cosas nuevas ¡¿Qué te parece si me acompañas?

— No, tengo que llegar temprano. Además ya hablamos ¿Porqué vienes conmigo? ya me quedó claro lo que me dijiste.

— Si, pero todavía no he terminado, quedó algo pendiente. Y si puedes ir a Honeydukes, me puedes acompañar, mira pasamos primero a Zonko y de regreso compramos lo que quieras en Honeydukes.

— ¿Y me dejaras tranquila?

— Palabra de Mago.

Tardaron algunos minutos en llegar a Zonko, donde compraron una bolsa de caramelos escupe fuego, varias bombas fétidas, un par de pergaminos insultantes y un juego de dados mágicos con los que según él ganaría varios juegos a Ron. Ella lucia triste y algo confusa, si acababa de decirle que no tendrían oportunidad, entonces ¿Porque quería que lo acompañara? Y peor aún, parecía que disfrutaba de su compañía. Al salir de la tienda de bromas caminaban a Honeydukes donde comprarían algunos dulces.

— Y bien, dime ¿Que quieres comprar?

— En realidad solo ranas de chocolate para Marie y para mi, ¿Tu vas a llevar algo para tus hermanos? — no entendía porque estaba haciendo esas preguntas, si lo acompaño fue porque le prometió que la dejaría en paz, pero el escucharlo y caminar con él en aquel pueblo la hacían sentir mal, no podía al menos desahogarse.

— No, en realidad solo para Ginny.

— Oye dijiste que querías terminar de contarme algo, acaso era la lista de golosinas o que te diera mi punto de vista de las bombas que llevas.

— No, en realidad tengo que decirte algo más.

— Entonces, es sobre lo mismo, mejor olvídalo. — aunque sentía ganas de llorar, pudo contenerse, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría.

— ¿Tú lo olvidaras? — Se detuvo y espero que respondiera; entonces, ella dudó un instante en responder, sentía un nudo en la garganta y por fin contestó.

— No me queda de otra — volteo la vista y siguió caminando — Creo que aquí termina esta historia.

— ¡Puede ser! — Él la tomo del brazo para detenerse — ¿Tu como quieres que termine?

No podía creer que el la estaba torturando de esa forma, primero, la interroga, luego dice que no correspondería a lo que ella sentía, después caminan por el pueblo, y ahora volvía a cuestionarla, ya casi a punto de llorar Valeria le dijo lo mas tranquilamente posible y con pausa.

— Por favor no comentes nada de esto, y será todo.

— No hace falta que lo pidas, yo soy un Caballero. Entonces podremos ser amigos si quieres…

— Bien… así quedaremos: como amigos — El chico extendió el brazo como signo de amistad para que ella lo estrechara, lo miró y lentamente le dio la mano, él la estrecho sonriendo.

— Muy bien ya somos amigos.

— George, ya éramos amigos, antes de esto. — Hizo una reverencia para darle el paso y seguir caminando.

— Sigamos entonces, o nunca llegaremos al Colegio.

Al llegar a Honeydukes se detuvieron mirando por el aparador, a él parecía gustarle varias cosas y no sabía que llevaría, pero a la vez volteaba a verla y parecía que quería hablarle pero no se atrevía, ya entraban a la tienda cuando ella se detuvo de nuevo, el se veía nervioso,

— Es muy extraño — pensó ella — parece que quiere decir algo, y luego hace alguna broma. Será mejor que termine con esto de una vez.

— George, es mejor que me vaya, si quieres entrar tú, adelante, yo me retiro.

— ¿Y me vas a dejar solo? Vamos solo será un momento.

— No puedo ya me tengo que ir.

— Vamos solo los dulces que llevaras para Marie y las golosinas para Ginny, lo prometo.

— Cinco minutos solamente.

Fue un poco más de cinco minutos, ya era tarde y no quedaba mucha gente en el pueblo, ya atardecía cuando estaban dentro de la tienda y el intenso frío hizo que no estuviera lleno de estudiantes. Ya afuera de la tienda se quedaron viendo uno al otro y por un momento nadie dijo nada, estaba a minutos de terminar su conversación y lo que tenían que decirse si es que aun faltaba algo, tenía que ser en ese instante.

— Entonces aquí termina todo — dijo ella y lo miró — bien solo me despido de ti George, de aquí podre irme sola… y no te preocupes voy a estar bien, ya somos amigos y no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Bien, entonces podemos despedirnos no crees.

—Si adiós… — dijo sin voltear a verlo.

—Hey, un momento, así es como te despides de George Weasley se supone que son amigos ahora ¿No?

— Si así es como me despido de George Wasley, el A-MI-GO — enfatizó esa palabra — que se supone aceptó una cita y solo dio un discurso de lo difícil que es conquistarlo.

— ¿En verdad? yo no lo creo así, solo fue un A-MI-GO, que no quería engañarte… ven aquí. — soltó los paquetes que llevaba y la abrazó tiernamente, como lo haría algún amigo que no veía en años.

Ella se sintió tan cómoda con ese abrazo, por un momento pensó que no lo soltaría nunca, inconscientemente soltó algunas lagrimas, pues ese era el adiós de lo que ella pensaba podía ser el inicio de algo bello; muchas cosas pasaron por su mente y su cabeza se lleno de pensamientos, lo miró a los ojos, pasó a sus labios y por un instante… Me atrevería — pensó — Ya no hay nada que perder, aun así sería la última oportunidad que tengo.

Pero…. No se atrevió, solo sonrió y se separo de él. — ¡Vámonos George, así es como debe terminar esto, como amigos!

Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, apenas si la tocó, pero ella se sorprendió.

— ¡¿Porque hiciste eso? — Le preguntó alterada y empezó a llorar, caminó de prisa rumbo al castillo — ¡Eres un Idiota! ¿Lo sabías?

— ¡Espera!, Valeria, ¡Espera no te vayas! — Rápidamente alcanzó su paso — tengo que decirte algo, aun no he terminado.

— ¡No entiendo tu juego George! — Se detuvieron y ella aun llorando lo veía decepcionada

— ¡Si yo no te gusto porque haces esto!

— ¡Es que si me gustas, solo quiero explicarte!

— Eres un mentiroso, ¿crees que te voy a creer después de todo lo que me dijiste?

— Tu me gustas Valeria, — El chico paso su mano por su cabello y suspiro tomando valor — Y me gustas mucho, solo que…

— Yo no soy George.

— Soy Fred…

* * *

><p>Aclaración: Tal vez piensen que no es posible confundir a los chicos Weasley con años conociéndolos, pero me permito explicar, por experiencia personal, que si es posible. Verán tengo la suerte de tener unos hermanos gemelos los cuales a pesar de no ser al 100% idénticos si hemos confundido a menudo y desde muy pequeños, aun con el look diferente, el pelo la voz, a veces mi madre no sabía quién era quien, los compañeros de Universidad que fueron escuelas distintas también los confundían. Entonces Valeria, despistada, enamorizcada y con dos chicos identicos... las razones en el próximo capítulo.<p>

El siguiente es el final.

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^**


	5. 05 Cambiando la Dirección

Aqui estoy, entre tantas cosas malas en el mundo, un rato de lectura nos despeja el panorama un poco.

Pues aqui el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Espero les haya gustado, como a mi me agrado escribirla.

Una vez mas dedicadoa Le reve de l'arlequin y Lisscandy, grandes admiradoras de estos gemelos; y en general a quienes leyeron.

**_Capítulo Final._**

**Aclarando... algo... la confusión**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambiando la Dirección<strong>

Después de lo que acababa de escuchar de su amigo, Valeria no podía creerlo, era Fred y no George quien había acudido a la cita, quería decirle muchas cosas pero no podía hablar, no sabía si era un juego de los gemelos Weasley o George simplemente no quiso asistir y mando a su hermano, o si era verdaderamente George y se estaba burlando de ella, seguía llorando e interrumpió su camino rumbo a Hogwarts.

— ¿Que estás diciendo? — lo miraba enfurecida.

— Mira es extraño y pensaras que soy un tonto insensible y un idiota, — dijo el nervioso — Pero... tenía que decírtelo

— ¿Decírmelo? ¿Decirme que? No sé quién eres o porque estás aquí Fred, si es que de verdad eres Fred,

— Claro que soy yo.

— Dime, y donde está tu hermano, donde se está escondiendo, debe ser muy divertido ¿No? — Ella buscaba en todas direcciones a alguien más — fue una apuesta o algo por el estilo, supongo.

— Como puedes decir eso, ni siquiera lo pienses. Los dos estamos confundidos, pero vamos a aclarar esta situación y veras que todo se soluciona.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir burlándote?

— No me entiendes, espera un momento, tranquila vamos por partes. Sentémonos aquí — se detuvieron y se sentaron en una pequeña banca de madera. — Me mencionaste momentos en los que hemos coincidido, los partidos, las clases, aquí cuando te he visto con tu amigas, he sido yo. En los partidos he sido yo quien se ha sentado junto a ti en las gradas. Yo pensaba que eras tú quien me jugaba una broma. Al entregarme un mensaje con el nombre de mi hermano.

— Y por eso me has jugado tu otra, — lo miraba incrédula y con lágrimas aun — no entiendo, como puedes ser tú, y cuando te he visto en el aula con McGonagall, ese es George, el castigo se lo pusieron a él no a ti.

— Ohh ya veo como empezó todo esto —el chico rió y negaba con la cabeza — debí suponerlo.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso?

— Mira pequeña, ese es un secreto entre mi hermano y yo pero como esto ha desencadenado un problema catastrófico contigo te lo contare. — el chico suspiro y se acerco un poco más a ella — McGonagall me tenía en la mira, un reporte mas y me sacaría del Quidditch, yo acepté y estoy a prueba, pero hace un par de meses por un pequeño error de técnica, digamos que La señora Norris no la paso muy bien que digamos... y la Profesora descubrió uno de nuestros aclamados productos, no sé si escuchaste eso.

— Si por eso fue el castigo.

— Exacto, una mas y yo estaría fuera, pero como nadie vio lo que paso ni a mí, George tomo la responsabilidad, pero no el castigo.

— ¿Y tú piensas que yo voy a creer eso? ¿Creíste que podrían engañar a la Profesora McGonagall?

— Fue una labor titánica, no sabes cómo sufrimos para poder hacerlo, utilizó técnicas muy avanzadas, incluso llamo a Snape, me interrogaron, confesé ser el culpable y tome el castigo pero como George, así que no hubo duda, solo cambiamos el nombre. El responsable el culpable y el que está pagando por esa broma soy yo; y es ahí mi querida Valeria donde surgió tu confusión en el aula de McGonagall, siempre fui yo.

— Estoy confundida, ¿Porque nadie lo sabe?

— Yo sigo en la cuerda floja, si dices algo, estoy fuera del Quidditch.

Ella se levanto de nuevo y camino algunos pasos pero regreso con su compañero, no se sentó junto a él, solo lo miró y suspiró, se veía molesta y también avergonzada. No creía que hubiese confundido así a sus compañeros después de varios años de convivir pensó que los identificaría mejor.

— Mira Fred o George o quien quiera que seas, no estoy segura de eso que me cuentas, además, si es verdad, entonces no eres tu el que debería estar aquí ¿o sí?

— ¿No? Entonces, ¿Prefieres a George "aburrido" Weasley? No lo creo, no por lo que me has dicho...

— ¿Tu como sabes? — se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

— Tu me lo acabas de contar todo... — la miraba con una sonrisa pícara, y levantando las cejas.

— No, la nota era para George, yo se la entregué, ¿Porque estás aquí tú y no él?

— Error pequeña, estoy aquí porque me la entregaste a mí, al parecer tu cabeza te confunde pero tu corazón te lleva a la dirección correcta. O sea a mí.

— ¿Y porque no lo dijiste desde el principio?

— Te explico, cuando me entregaste la nota, no lo sé, sentí alegría, no creía que una chica tan bonita como tú me escribiera una nota, y después que Snape casi nos saca la sangre con su terribles colmillos — espero un momento hasta que ambos dejaron de reír — Vi que no estaba mi nombre en la nota, por lo tanto pensé que sería una broma de George, incluso tuya o de tus amigas.

— Nosotras no haríamos algo así, yo tampoco.

— Si pero en ese momento pensé que alguien estaba detrás de todo esto, lo pensé y llegue la conclusión de que no podía ser, porque mencionabas lo del Quidditch, entonces tenía que ser para mí esa nota.

— Si, puedo entender eso, pero porque no me aclaraste desde el principio, y no creas que te estoy perdonando, ni que te estoy creyendo todo.

— ¡Valeria, por Merlín! Tú me confundes, llego aquí y me dices ¡Hola George!, George, George... tenía que saber si de verdad era a mí a quien te referías o si mi hermano tendría algún plan para conquistarte del que yo no estuviera enterado, también podía existir es pequeño inconveniente de por medio, pero no es así, — parece que le interesa alguien más y no, no tenemos ese estorbo... y también necesitaba saber si no era a él a quien te referías, pero por lo que veo no lo es, más bien soy yo a quien te has referido en todo momento.

— Y cómo podemos estar seguros, tal vez en algún momento si fue él no lo crees,

— Por qué lo sé linda.

— Fred, esto es demasiado para mí, es un error grande y creo que no podemos seguir hablando de ello, porque mejor no nos vamos y dejamos todo así.

— Así como...

— Pues así, como quedamos, en ser amigos.

— Pues como yo veo las cosas, quedaste en ser la amiga de George. Yo soy Fred y aun no quedamos en nada.

— ¿Seguirás con esto verdad? — Se levantó y negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba y hablaba con él — al menos sigamos avanzando al Castillo, ya es muy tarde.

Y si era tarde, ya no quedaba casi luz del día, solo el camino a Hogwarts que era iluminado por pequeños candiles que flotaban para ayudar a llegar a su destino a los pocos estudiantes que aun estaban fuera o algún profesor que hubiese quedado atrapado en algún negocio. Los chicos caminaron rumbo al castillo, ya más tranquilos y aclarando algunos puntos pendientes. Pero seguían con el mismo tema.

— Pues yo no sé tú pero yo creo que si podríamos continuar con esta propuesta — decía el chico algo sonrojado, pero por la falta de luz no se notaba.

— Y yo no lo creo, además no hay ninguna propuesta de nada.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Que acaso no me ibas a proponer que fuera tu novio? ¿Qué acaso no lo valgo o qué? Porque déjame decirte que no soy un chico fácil y menos me pueden usar así como para diversión y...

— ¡Queee! ¿Cómo dices? ¿Yo a ti? Y después de lo que paso... claro que no.

— ¿Porque no? No lo entiendo, tú eres una chica, yo soy un chico, tú me gustas, yo te gusto, ¿Sería normal no? ... Anda dilo, proponlo, prometo no pensarlo mucho

— Ahhh , ¡si claro! — Ella se reía a carcajadas ahora— y después que, ¿te presento como Fred o como George?

— Eso es lo de menos, mira estoy hablando en serio, yo soy quien te pide una oportunidad ahora.

— No podría, no entiendes que no sé porque los confundí así, sería una vergüenza para mí verte a ti y verlo a él y pensar que pude ser imprudente, y que va a decir George.

— No va a decir nada, nunca supo nada, soy yo el que siempre estuvo en esta historia Valeria. No es el nombre de la persona, ni es porque ahora tenga la oportunidad y estés aquí, es por los momentos que me mencionaste, pero que era yo, la persona correcta, no el nombre.

— No sé, aun tengo dudas.

— ¿Que dudas?, dime qué quieres saber, para confirmarte que si tengo sentimientos hacia ti, y es algo increíble y que ya no podría ocultar, ahora que se que tú sientes lo mismo.

Para ese momento ya estaban casi en la entrada de Hogwarts, Hagrid los miraba y les hacía señas de que entraran, pero lo ignoraban, espero un momento y al verlos como estatuas, murmuro— ¡Jóvenes! no sienten el frió, ni el paso del tiempo — después les gritó— ¡Chicos, tienen cinco minutos, después yo mismo iré por ustedes!

— Si Hagrid, ya vamos para allá, un momento. — Le respondió el chico y miro de nuevo a Valeria — dime, entonces que mas quieres saber ya te he dicho todo, aun dudas de mi.

— Fred, entiendo lo que pasó, pero aunque así sea ¿Como sabré que de verdad tú sientes algo por mí?

— Aah veo que aun lo dudas, muy bien — se acerco un par de pasos hacia ella y le tomo la mano — recuerdas los partidos cuando me acercaba a ti, ese era yo, y esperaba el momento indicado para hablar contigo solo que por algún motivo nunca estas sola.

— Pudiste decirles que era en privado.

— Ahora que lo dices si pude ahorrar todo esto, y en la celebración del partido, poco antes de llegar a la sala común tuve un problema con Malfoy y como lo sabes Snape siempre defenderá a esa pequeña rata, así que me mando llamar y cuando subí a la celebración ya no estabas, entonces solo estaba George, pero supongo que no te presto atención.

— Si así es, por eso me retiré.

— ¡Lo ves, lo que te digo es verdad! ¡Tú has estado pensando que él soy yo, si estabas en lo correcto tu me gustas, pero veías al Weasley equivocado pequeña!

Hagrid salió de nuevo y los llamo indicándoles que estaba a punto de ir por ellos, el le hizo una seña de que esperara un poco mas y en lo que ella volteo a ver, Fred se acerco mas a ella y la tomo de la cintura en un abrazo de forma que no pudiera escapar.

— ¡Fred! Un momento ¿Qué intentas hacer?

— Lo que debí hacer aquel día del último partido cuando me acerque a ti ¿lo recuerdas?

— Si llego Hagrid y ya no me dijiste nada.

— Si como ahora, pero en esta ocasión te diré lo que no te dije aquel día.

— ¿Que era lo que tenias que decir?

— Te quería decir… te quiero decir que pienso que eres muy linda y que me gustas mucho y que quisiera que fueras mi novia, eso es lo que quería decirte… dime ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

— Yo… yo no sé, esto es… si acepto, como sabría si funcionaría, bueno podría intentarlo pero…

— No se tu, pero para mí eso es un sí.

El chico se acerco a ella y la besó tiernamente, a unos metros Hagrid los miró mientras se besaban y giro la vista hacia arriba, espero un momento y con la mirada revisó si faltaba alguien más en el Castillo, pero solo faltaban ellos, paso un rato más y al ver que no se separaban fue por ellos.

— Si no quieren problemas con todo mundo entren. — los chicos se separaron, estaban sonrojados, reían y entraron corriendo al Castillo.

— ¡Jóvenes! ¡El amor hace que pierdan la cabeza y la noción del tiempo!

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez mas:<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
